The Lewis Terry Adventures
by Nacht-Ritter
Summary: What if Lewis Therrin Telamon wasn't responsible for the breaking of the world. What if he was infact, a United States Counted Terrorist Officer, but also a Telekinetic. Full summary inside. AU, OOC. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: 2010, Arrival, and Surprises

Disclaimer: This Author Unit Informs You That The Wheel Of Time Or Any Of Its Characters And Logos Do Not Belong To Me. Nor Do I Own "Project Destini," Which Belongs To Whoever Made The Movie The Core (If Anyone Knows, Please Inform This Author Unit Via A Review). This Fan Fiction Is In No Way, Shape, Or Form Meant To Make A Profit. If Mr. Jordan Expresses That He Does Not Wish To Have Fan Fictions Be Written About His Books This Tale Will Be Removed.

What if Lewis Therrin Telamon wasn't responsible for the breaking of the world. What if he was infact, a United States Counted Terrorist Officer, but also a Telekinetic. What if, throwning out EoTW's introduction, everything we knew about Randland was wrong, the history, the actuality of the True Source, and the power of The Dark One's Name. Even Rand's sanity is in question. Cause in this fic, Lews Therrin survived, frozen for 3000 years in a hyberthermal sleep. AU.

A/N Just so you know, a few characters are OOC in that they act like normal young 20 year olds. They do not always have the weight of the world on their shoulders, ya know.

LINE

Lewis Theodore Telsa-Yon, or Lewis Terry as most people called him, was very displeased at the head of his Counter Terrorist Unit. His emerald eyes, normally a mask against any feeling, showed extreme anger at one of the few agents who outranked him. Lewis Terry, being the head of the US Special Electronics, Destruction, Antiterrorism and Intelligence (US SEDAI), a crack group of America's most powerful telekinetics which fought terrorists the hardest. Telekinesis was still new to the world, the first traits popping up around the 1990s, but became truly powerful in the early 21st century. Being still a minority, there were several thousand US SEDAI operatives, both men and women. There top 100 operatives held a great amount of respect, and formed, eventually, into one group, nick-named the 100 Companions. Lewis Terry was their leader, albeit 25 being a bit young to be a General. The official title was General-Secretary of the US SEDAI. Everyone called it the Emerald Seat, though, because his formal chair was emerald green, the color of beret that the US SEDAI wore. The beret held both the US flag and the US SEDAI logo, a Yin and Yang symbol, without the dots. His superior, however, didn't care that he sat in the "Emerald Seat".

"Lewis," his bewildered boss, Mr. Anderson, said in a thick New York accent, "you'd think I was murdering children, locking up this Shai'Tan character in that desert island, what was its, name, Shay O'Ghul! How can he escape, being put into hypothermal metabolic sleep? We even made those inhibitors for his power that you asked for!"

"I told you, boss, it won't be enough," said Lewis, "As long as Shai'Tan lives, he is a threat to all of us." Lewis Terry knew how much of a threat the terrorist leader was. He saw him manipulate his former girlfriend to the point where she renounced her name and took up "Lanfear." This powerful telekinetic took forever to track down, and many lives to overwhelm his 13 psionic companions, Lanfear included, and a group of genetically altered beasts which could only take one name, Trolls. And now, his boss was leaving the Chinese terrorist leader liable to be "liberated" by some other Chinese radical. "Well," Lewis Terry muttered, "at least we're not going to implement Project Destini. That thing could quite literally break the world."

"Uh yeah, about Project Destini, well, it's a funny thing..." His boss was very nervous. Lewis was on their side, but Telekinesis was very dependant on one's inner feelings, anger or otherwise. Anger usually caused the most destruction, followed by jealousy and hatred. Lewis was calm on the outside, but on the inside, this news would just piss him off.

"Yes, sir?" Lewis asked, praying that his boss wasn't going to tell him what he thought he would tell him.

"Well... the government that decided 2 things. First, we want you to go into Hypothermal Metabolic Sleep, you know, HMS, for a while. Do not ask me why, when I asked, they said it was a precaution. Against what, I do not know. Possibly they want you to be preserved if the human race reverts back to medieval technology. You do have many degrees in science and technology, you know.

"Second is that... well Project Destini is being implemented" after saying this, the man hid under his desk to protect himself.

Lewis Terry's eye just twitched. Rage began to build under his skin, and the lights began to flicker. He calmed himself down by saying that it was only a cruel joke. He looked at his boss, and saw no lies in his eyes. Realizing that it was the truth, he said but one thing. "Take me to the Cryogenics Lab. This is one precaution that is gonna be needed."

Line

Computer Log: Historical and Geographical Events

2 years after HMS, Project Destini suffers a misfire. Continents shift dramatically: Mountain rises over The Lab.

No Major Historical Events Follow until HMS ends, save for the micro awakening of Terrorist leader Shai'Tan, allowing him to use telekinesis to free his allies. They are unable to free him. Small wars between small nations occur periodically. Telekinesis becomes synonymous with Magic.

Line

Lewis woke up with a painful headache, as if he had been hit on his head with a wrecking ball. He looked at his watch. It was dead, which alerted him to something strange occurring. His watch was one of those new ones that powered themselves on his motion. As his memory returned, he chuckled at himself. He hadn't moved for the last 3000 years, so his watched, naturally died. Once he started to stretch, it came alive, and self corrected itself using the GPS microchip inside of it. It was 17:45, according to his digital military timed watch. His brain wasn't working that well, so he switched it to normal. 5:45 pm, his watch read.

He picked up his numerous supplies, a GI self setting and collapsing tent, one of the new Space Alterers which held 5000L in a 1L bottle, condensed traveling food, which was surprisingly similar to the lembas bread imagined by Tolkien, except "meals" were quarters of the square, and quite a few weapons, including a energy blaster, a standard issue M60, and a fighting knife. The 2 guns had the new Unlimited Logistics Device. Anyone with a ULD could plug away. The ammo was virtually infinite. A billion shots would take a while to shoot, and the device replenished itself. All in all, he was very well equipped, though VERY low tech for the year 5010. Or so he thought. He put on his US SEDAI beret, hoping that the organization still existed, exited the cave that was the Cryogenics Lab, and shot off a flare, hoping someone from the city would get into their car/shuttle/hovercraft, or whatever they used, and come check it out. He began his slow descent down the peak that rose around the lab. It was called Dragonmount.

LINE

Egwene, trapped in her cell in the White Tower, reduced to novice hood, looked out her window. She saw an arc of fire ascend from close to the peak of Dragonmount. It exploded in a bright flash. While not eager to help the current Amyrlin Seat, she had to report this. It could be a sign, or a fulfillment of the prophecy. She ran down the corridor, and into The Amyrlin Seat's office. She curtsied, knowing that she would get reprimanded if she didn't, and rushed on to what she was saying.

"Mother, an arc of fire erupted on Dragonmount," Egwene said with haste, "I thought you ought to know, in case it was important."

"Thank you for telling me, Daughter," she said with a bit of acidity in her voice, "but I already found out. Did you think that you were the only person with eyes?"

Egwene looked down, "No, Mother, I do not. I simply wished to tell you incase you were not told already." She tried to remain as polite as possible, so she would not have to be reprimanded.

"I thank you for your concern, Daughter," said the woman, again her voice slightly acidic and mocking, "You may go now."

Egwene, embarrassed by the incident, quickly curtsied once more, and ran down the hall, back to her apartments. She should have known that that woman already knew about it. Being done with her instructions for today, she retired for the night, resting for the next day's ordeals.

LINE

The trip down was uneventful for Lewis Terry. The mountain was almost purely rock, and while steep, he had a piece of technology that hooked on to his belt that made sheer cliffs an easy, and relaxing, decent. It was when he finally made it to the bottom where things were interesting. He could now fully see the city, and saw the Washing Monument, which had been the US SEDAI, headquarters. The city was fairly large but it was on an Island in the middle of a river. It was probably a geographic change only, he thought, the Potomac must have changed course, and the US SEDAI's families lived in the city. He took out something from his pack. It was a solar powered ATV, one that used recently, well anciently in comparison to the year, developed Black Out Solar Absorption Technology. BOSAT using items, especially cars, were on the rise in 2010. He could imagine them being in a museum now, in 5010. He enlarged the ATV, using a similar space distortion technology that his water bottle used. He hoped on, and rode towards the city.

He was coming up to it, when he noticed walls around it. Maybe some of the Trolls Shai'Tan created were still roaming the land, and no one bothered to exterminate them. With those on the loose, even small towns would need protection. A man riding a HORSE of all things came up to see him. He looked surprised as he saw the ATV, probably wondering why he was driving such a primitive thing. The "horse" he rode was probably a Biotech cyborg horse that could break the land Sound Barrier. Lewis got off and shrunk the thing to small size, and put it into his bag. This got a wide eye again from the guard. In fact, the guard, looking to be bearing star wars like armor began to take something out of the scabbard. It was probably a sword that fired positrons, and was laser edged to cut through anything. He thought differently when he saw the beret on Lewis's head, and said, "Come with me, sir. We have to take you to the Aes Sedai."

Lewis said "Ok, sir." and followed the man toward the Washington Monument. He wondered why the acronym changed, but realized that Earth was probably unified, and the AES that he thought to have heard meant "All Earthen States." There was probably an All Martian States and an All Centauren States, too. They took a winding road throughout the city, for some reason the guard wanted to confuse him, or so it seemed. They ended up at the gates, probably ceremonial, they were on hinges. But so were the doors in the tower. Maybe one of the practices was to open the doors with telekinesis. He decided not to, incase the guard would be freaked out by him.

"Warders, take him to the Amyrlin Seat." The two men the guard was addressing stood up, and motioned him to follow them. They had an air about them that said "no funny business." He followed unhesitant. when they entered the building he saw the good old light bulbs glowing slightly brighter. They were probably more efficient than those he was used to, too. His curiosity about what new technology, how they developed the Cyborg Horses, and more, was filling him. But he decided to keep it in until he met the Head Honcho. He saw a bunch of women, the ones in white humble; those in black and other colors looked down their noses at everyone they met. The AES SEDAI came to 2 classes; warders were the men, while the women's egos were about twice the size of the earth each. That wasn't a good sign. The men were clearly more disciplined. He would have slapped a few of these little girls around using Telekinesis to deflate their high opinions of themselves. He admired the Warders' patience.

They reached the top of the enlarged monument, and came to a room he remembered quite well. It was his old office, without a computer, but they probably had computers on the desks, possibly holographic screens. He couldn't wait to see what. There were many women in the room, one in a red seat, one in a brown, one white, one yellow, one green, and one gray. A blue seat was there, but no one sat on it. The woman sitting on the Emerald Seat, Amyrlin was probably a lingual distortion of the word, 3000 years after his cold sleep, the Language remained strikingly similar to his language; she had an air of self worship about her. And from her glare at him, she didn't like him either.

She addressed the room, in a somewhat woody speech, as if she said it often, "Aes Sedai, we know the story. 3000 years ago, The Dark One and his trollocs..."

Trolls, thought Lewis, as he recalled Shai'Tan's self given Code Name, The Dark One.

"...ravaged the land and nearly destroyed the entire world."

Not true, he thought, he was a nuisance who nearly got an antimatter bomb. He did cause the US SEDAI some pain though.

"Lews Therin Telamon and his band of The Hundred Companions were able to imprison him."

Lewis noticed that his name was distorted over the years, but he was surprised that he and his deeds were remembered in somewhere other than the history books.

"However, they were unable to do so without a price. The Dark One, before being imprisoned, put a taint upon the male use of the one power. No male can use touch the True Source now without going mad."

Lewis was confused by this statement. He didn't feel a taint when he used telekinesis. What was with this True Source thing anyway? Telekinesis is an art of mind over matter, and therefore power comes from within.

"The insane Male Aes Sedai then broke the Earth, causing a continental shift, and the reversion to more primitive weapons; some even were forced to use stone."

Lewis Thrice Damned the US government. He damned them for using Project Destini in the first place. He damned them for blaming it on the male US SEDAI, and creating the myth of the taint. The thing was, in Telekinesis, something only affects you if you believe it does. Half of the telekinetics would go mad and sow destruction because of it. He finally damned them for putting him in cold sleep. He could've stopped Destini, and saved the lives that were lost.

"So now, when we find a male user of the One Power, we must gentle him, unless he is Lewis Therin Telamon's rebirth, who already exists, and is trying to unify the land in preparation for the final battle. What is your name, sir, so we can put you on our records?" Her eyes glowed. Clearly she enjoyed doing this. He never thought he'd meet an anti male sexist who was taken seriously.

"Well, if you must know, I am," He wondered whether to give a fake name or not. He chose the latter. "Brigadier General Lewis Theodore Telsa-Yon. Apparently I am the former commandant of the US SEDAI. Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind any criticism..."

"I will not suffer criticism from a man. They are the inferior gender, as proven by the madness that overtakes them when they channel the One Power." The Amyrlin Seat said this like a statement of common knowledge.

"Someone's got an over inflated opinion of themselves," muttered Lewis. Speaking up he said, "Did you fail to hear your own story, ma'am? You said The Dark One targeted the male Aes Sedai to turn mad. Your logic therefore is flawed due to the fact that your 'Dark One' feared the male half of the Aes Sedai more than the female half. Logically, this would prove that women are the inferior sex. I however, know that your entire story is a pack of lies. Lewis Theodore Telsa-Yon. My friends used Terry as a nick name. Lews Therin. Lewis Terry. Telamon. Telsa-Yon. See any similarities?"

She looked at him with an expression of both horror and disbelief at once. "It is time to gentle him," she said calmly, "His madness has over taken him. He may keep his possessions after the gentling, as is custom. It is time to begin the process." She and the other women formed a circle around him they closed their eyes. Lewis just sat in his chair with a bemused expression upon his face, Their hands started glowing, and a beam of light hit him. As a glowing ring of light tightened around him. he realized that this was a group of scared and under trained girls. as the light passed through him he began to feel depressed. The thought of seeing the look on their face when he used telekinesis again cheered him up a bunch though.

The light ended, and the process was over. Lewis still had the bemused smile on his face, but he tried to look depressed. "Take him down to the warder training area. Like all gentled men and stilled women, he needs to find an obsession with which to hang on to life for." Lewis rolled his eyes at this statement. Escorted by a group of pitying Warders, he went down to his first day of warder training.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning and Escaping

I'm back, here with another chapter. Don't expect another for a few days, I wrote both chapters before I posted the first. But for those who would like to read on, here it is.

A/N Sorry for lack of lines in the previous chapter. I just plain forgot about 'em. Also, this part had a scene which I was almost positive was T rated, but I'd like to know if ANY of you think I should up the rating because of it. If so, just review me with the request, and I'll up the rating. Now lets get started!

* * *

Lewis, for the first time in his life, was struggling to keep up with something. He parried the young man's, Gawyn was his name, attack. He had fenced before, but with a light rapier or saber, and maybe a medium weight Katana. But he had never fought with the heavy, two handed greatsword before. Luckily for him, however, he was spared ridicule because Gawyn was able to beat pretty much any body he was thrown against. The sword Lewis asked to have made was still being crafted, as it had been for the past couple of weeks. Oh, how much he missed the days of 3-4 working days until something like this would arrive. That sword, a hand and a half Katana, was one he knew how to use. 

Gawyn knocked his sword out of his hand again. Lewis's beret got knocked off his head, again. Lewis put his hands up in the air, and said, "You win Gawyn. You win. But please, watch the beret. It may be an item of the Frog Eating Surrender Monkeys known as The French, thrice damn them for being pansies, but its my only hat." He then proceded to laugh as he picked it up.

"Whats so funny?" Gawyn asked, bewildered, "I thought gentled people were supposed to always be depressed. I mean, the best thing in the world has just been taken from you! And you just sit there, laughing!" Gawyn shook his head, never goin to understand anything about his sister's craft.

"You, my friend," Lewis started off in a very Jack Sparrow like accent, "and pretty much everyone in this God forsaken place take life much to seriously. I, on the otherhand, don't take life seriously enough. But seriously, I've noticed that your girlfriend doesn't want to be here. Perhaps sometime all three of us could break out o' here and meet up with the guy who seems to have stolen my screenname."

"Stolen your screenname?" Gawyn asked, not know what on Earth a screenname was. "What does that mean? And what in the light is a screenname?"

"You know, that guy with the whole Dragon thing. That was my AOL AIM screenname before I came to this God forsaken place. I had to subscribe real early on, and bribe a few people to get it. And now this 'Rand Al'Thor' comes and takes it away!"

"Right," said Gawyn, not believing a word of it, "but hey, we should get out of here. Egwene hates it here, and I'm just plain bored. I'll go tell her. Break out tommorow?"

"Sure," Lewis said, "whenever you want to. I hate this God forsaken place, posibly more than she does. Well, you'd say Light forsaken. Go on, go see your girlfriend." Gawyn walked off towards the tower, clearly planning to do just that.

* * *

Egwene sat upon her chair, looking dreamily down at the Warder Training Grounds. She was committed to Gawyn of course, but that did not stop her from admiring the Warders, as much as she knew he was admiring the view of the well atributed Novices, Accepted, or Aes Sedai. She admitted that she was jealous of some of them because of their figure, especially the way that it caught Gawyn's eyes. Call her the jealous type, but Gawyn was hers, and hers alone. No one else was allowed to see him, touch him, smell him, or talk to him unless they were a Warder. No one! 

After sparring with one of the new warders in training, Gawyn talked to him, probably instucting him on how his form and skill could be improved, maybe discussing the strange sword that would be finished in an hour. Gawyn finally stopped the chatter, and walked to the tower, with a spring in his step, like he heard good news. She left her chamber to go meet him.

"Egwene!" he said, always glad to see her.

"Hello Gawyn!" she replied, equally happy. The two embraced eachother, and walked off hand in hand. Lewis, who always found romance somewhat funny, was about to burst with laughter at the couples overly sapiness, so he walked away to somewhere he could laugh. The couple went back into her chamber, where they could talk, or do some other stuff, privately. Nothing could evesdrop, even Moiraine's medallion. They sat down, and Gawyn closed the door.

"Ooh," she said, "are we going to... have some fun?" She always asked that question when he closed the door. Sometimes he consented, other times, they just talked.

"Maybe, but after I tell you some good news. Lewis has decided to help us get out of here so that we can meet with Al'Thor. I assume that he too wishes to talk to him, perhaps he was a runner of some kind for The Black Tower. The escape will probably be tommorow."

Egwene shuffled on the couch so that she was close to Gawyn. "Okay, I'll go. I want to leave this Lightforsaken place anyway." She leaned in closely and kissed Gawyn full on the lips. "Now," she murmured into Gawyn's ear, "let's have a little fun."

Gawyn's response was classic. "Okay, but honey, its not even Saturday night, so you know." They began at that point to "have fun."

* * *

While his good friend Gawyn was getting laid, Lewis was watching his sword being finished, in the overly hot blacksmithy. The smith had just cooled off the blade, after a few days of folding and refolding it to make it stronger, he now put it up against a grinding stone, and worked the checkmark like razor edge onto it. The smith then wrapped the hilt of the sword in leather for gripping. The blade, a pommelless hand and a half sword was completed. "Thank you, good Smith," said Lewis, "This is a blade expertly forged." 

"It was a pleasure, Mr Al'Sharpton (Lewis chose that as his fake last name just for kicks). The design was tricky, but an ingenius one. Who would have thought balancing a sword for throwing, and edging it for slashing and piercing. And your in a lucky position to have the Aes Sedai pay for it." Both men chuckled as Lewis left the smithy.

"Now I have a sword that I can use to beat Gawyn," he muttered. That was the primary reason for the weapons existence. With his two military issued, high tech guns, he really didn't need it for practical purposes. He just wanted to teach his friend that bigger isn't always better.

It was the afternoon training session, and Lewis was ready to fight Gawyn, with the edgeless, but still balanced, practice sword he got from the smith. He went to the ring, and smirked at Gawyn. He sheathed his practice sword, and sat down, facing away from Gawyn.

The judge called for the fight to start. "Al'Sharpton vs Gawyn, one... two... three... FIGHT."

Gawyn took his greatsword, and went for a ready-to-pull cleaving strike. He didn't need to pull it, as Lewis rolled out from that spot, unsheathed his sword, and pressed it against Gawyn's neck. Gawyn only realised it as he struggled to pick up his greatsword's miss.

"Rule number one buddy, never make the first move. I win," Lewis said, for the first time in weeks. It felt good to be back on top, very good. Gawyn just stood there, dumbstruck at his own defeat. Most of the other warders were equally dumbstruck at what just happened. Gawyn, the best of them, had be beaten by a newcomer.

"I want a rematch," said Gawyn, "This time, you will stand and fight, and won't be able to use that trick." Gawyn lifted his greatsword ready. Lewis raised his katana over his head with one hand, the other pointing at Gawyn. The referee signaled the beginning of the fight.

Both warders in training waited on eachothers movements. Lewis and Gawyn stood perfectly still, until they both moved at the same time. Lewis parried Gawyn's greatsword, and actually rolled over it, using his katana's block as a flipping point. Gawyn stayed on the offensive, however, and never overshot himself. Lewis continued to parry, until a subtle movement, in Gawyn's right hand made him decide to go offensive against offensive. He slowly forced Gawyn to become worn out, and won again.

"How did you do that, Al'Sharpton?" Gawyn queried "You were never good with a greatsword..."

"The power of the Source, my friend. Well, not really," was Lewis's reply "When I trained, I learned to use a katana. It was light enough to be one handed, and strong enough to be two. It was the extra weight I couldn't carry that messed me up in our duels."

"Okay. I would never thought that a lightsword would be able to outmatch a heavy sword. Well, rest well, friend, 'cause we have a big day tomorow. Remember, meet by the gates." Lewis nodded to this, ready to finally be out of here.

* * *

The three friends met by the gate at dawn. Gawyn had his sword ready, Egwene had her One Power, Lewis had his telekinesis, which no one knew about, and his ULD modified M60, just in case. Boldly striding toward the gate, the trio readied themselves for trouble. Egwene readied herself to use the Source. Gawyn partial unsheathed his sword. Lewis freed his mind, and attached a silencer to the M60, just in case. 

They were stopped by the guard at the gate, he was asking for passes to leave from an Aes Sedai. "You can't leave the grounds without one. Thats orders," the guard said. Gawyn half unsheathed his sword when Lewis stopped him.

(A/N Sorry for the blatant Starwars ripoff here. It was too good an oppurtunity to pass by.)

"Let me handle this," he said in a very Jack Sparrow like manner. To the guard, he talked more like Obi Wan Kenobi, and, using some Telekinetic "persuasion" said, "We don't need any exit passes."

"You don't need any exit passes," the guard replied.

"We can go right along now."

"You can go right along know. Move along." The guard beaconed for them to move along. The trio left the Tower's grounds, and made their way toward the bridge.

"How did you do that?" both Egwene and Gawyn asked at same time, when they were sure the guard couldn't hear them.

"Well, you see, I was never really gentled. In fact, anyone who knows what they are doing can't be gentled," he said calmly as they walked down the busy streets. Gawyn and Egwene's faces shared looks of horror. "Don't you two worry about traveling with me. The entire Aes Sedai 'Taint Of The Dark One' is a pack of lies. I'd know, I was there. If you don't believe me, perhaps we should take a trip to Dragonmount, where the Cryogenics lab is. Besides, there's a helicopter somewhere in the lab. It would shrink our journey time to this 'Dragon' guys lair."

"Well, okay," said Egwene, "Let's get going." They had finished crossing the bridge by then, and were well out of sight of the nearby town. Lewis reached into his bag, put on his beret, and pulled out three shrunken BOSAT ATVs. He then unshrunk them.

"Right bar is acceleration, left one is brakes. Now come on you two! This is gonna be fun!" Lewis said this, and pressed the acceleration. Somewhat nervous after seeing him zip off faster than a horse, the other two followed, but at a much slower pace.

* * *

Nice, logical endpoint, don't you think? 

So, how do you think on this so far? Please, I beg of you, give responses, suggestions, constructive criticism, not flames, or comments on the story Via a review. I really want to know what the readers think!


	3. Chapter 3: Phoenix and a Loco Rand

Disclaimer: I own Nothing save the plot

Chapter 3 is up people, but sadly, it's the shortest one yet. I HATE FILLER CHAPTERS, but it had to be done.

Thank you Miriam for reviewing this Fic!

Chapter 3: Phoenix and a Loco Rand

It took awhile for Egwene and Gawyn to get used to moving faster than a horse could, but they soon were reaching speeds close to what Lewis was doing, though he still could circle around the two to shepherd them towards the right path up. Rather than take the quicker, near vertical route up that Lewis took down the mountain side, they to a somewhat beaten path up to the cave, one that their ATV's could follow. It started as a normal forest, but thinned out to a point where only evergreens could grow, and even they were sparse. After a few hours, they came to the cliff that had the cryogenics lab inside of it. Lewis went up to the slider door, and began the long process of getting through the security upon it. It involved many high tech things, including a hologram that hid the door from sight. He disabled that first.

"Wow," Egwene said, "The view from up here is beautiful." Gawyn snuck closer to her, and enjoyed the view, of two very beautiful things, in his opinion. It was a sunset over river, colors reflecting off the water gave he scene a butterfly effect. Hues of reds and yellows blended together, the scene perfect. "Isn't this romantic," Egwene said as she snuggled closely with Gawyn. She looked deeply into Gawyn's eyes, a look of complete adoration upon her face. Gawyn returned the look, his pale blue eyes melding with her light brown eyes. They leaned in close to each other; they could feel each other's breath upon their face.

They sat like that for a while, admiring the perceived perfection of another that is love. The couple leaned closer and closer together, long forgetting that Lewis was standing right over them, watching them with a slightly annoyed and slightly amused expression. He rolled his eyes as they moved even closer to each other, but looked away to give them privacy, and also to laugh without them noticing. For some reason, while gushy romantic scenes like this touched his heart, they also made him want to burst with laughter. Their lips finally met, and the couple melded together in passion and love for each other.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," Lewis said, unable to hold in his amusement and opinion any longer, "Please; I'm standing right next to you. I know you two love each other, but please, don't make out to the point of taking each other's clothes off. Oh, by the way, the door's open."

"We did not begin to take each other's clothes off," said a shirtless and annoyed Gawyn, "Egwene, here's you blouse back, can you throw me my shirt?" Egwene proceeded to throw his shirt back, and put her blouse back over the top of her shift, equally annoyed at Lewis as Gawyn was. After redressing, the couple walked into the lab, Gawyn hitting his head on a fake stalagmite.

Lewis rolled his eyes, muttering, "God, why did I have to be right about them making out to the point of beginning to take each other's clothes off? What are the odds? You know God; this proves that you're out there, and that you share my twisted sense of humor too. I was only joking about it..." He shook his head, and followed the other two into the Lab, avoiding the fake stalagmite.

LINE

"Wow," Gawyn and Egwene said at the same time. They had walked in from a world that was considered third world at best, to the fully intact mirror of the single most powerful country to ever exist. All of its knowledge, all publications of its time, and all videogames that ever existed, were stored in this place that got the nickname "The Phoenix Nest." It was a comfortable place to live. Egwene went over to examine one of the handheld videogame consoles. Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

"This is a Ter'Angreal," she said. "What could its purpose be?"

Lewis came over to look at it, wondering what in the hell a Ter'Angreal was. He glanced at the device, and chuckled. "That," he stated, "is no Ter'Angreal, from what I know anyway. That's a PSP. Back in the good old days, we played games, surfed the internet, and watched movies on it." He casually put it down. "Oh, please, don't use telekinesis, the One Power, or anything, through these. Telekinesis and electricity do not mix well."

"Aside from not knowing what a movie, videogame, or internet is, how do you know this?" Egwene queried with much curiosity, "The only way to discover their purposes is to bring them to the Tower for studying, not that I would."

Lewis thought over this, trying to find a way to prove he was right. Gawyn was sitting on the couch, gazing at the plasma screen TV, not caring how it worked, just watching the first season of Family Guy. Lewis looked at the PSP, looking for the on button. He found it, and flicked it to life. He showed it to Egwene. The screen said, in unmistakable letters, Playstation Portable (PSP).

"Ok, moving on to the real reason why we're here..." Lewis turned the TV off, annoying Gawyn. "We are here so I can prove to you that I am, in fact, Lewis Terry Telsa-Yon, not Lewis Al'Sharpton." He cut his finger, and put it into the DNA receptor.

"Lewis Theodore Telsa-Yon, AKA Lewis Terry," the computer said. "Black hair, with bluish highlights. Green eyes. 6'2, 195 pounds. 5 body fat. Brigadier General, Commandant of the United States Special Electronics, Destruction, Antiterrorism, and Intelligence (US SEDAI). Has..."

"Computer, end speech," Lewis commanded "They've heard enough." The computer's voice abruptly halted. Gawyn and Egwene looked at him in shock. Standing before them was the man, the myth, the legend, Lews Therin Telamon. Well, his real name was Lewis Terry Telsa-Yon. "Computer, tell them the truth about what Shai'Tan did, who he was, and how the world broke. Be general, however, we have to leave soon."

Gawyn gasped at Lewis's casual naming of The Dark One. Egwene just looked horrified. Before either of them could tell him what he just did wrong, the computer started up again. "Looking up profile: Shai'Tan.

Shai'Tan: Chinese radical terrorist leader. Powerful telekinetic. 7/8/2009, he was thwarted from getting his hands upon an Antimatter Bomb. Used Genetic Engineering to create a hybrid species nick named Trolls, scientific name Hybridus Monstrous. 3/11/2010 was captured by the US SEDAI. Put in HMS, powers locked down with telekinetically enhanced power blocks.

"Looking Up Profile: Breaking of the World. Breaking of the World: Traumatic series of events caused by a misfire of Project Destini, and attempt to use Earthquakes as a weapon. Government blames on male US SEDAI, citing a rumored curse Shai'Tan supposedly put on them. World believes story."

"Well that's the truth, friends," said Lewis as the computer stopped speaking. "Any questions?"

"Yes," said Egwene, "Since you're the real Lews Therin Telamon, does that mean the voices Rand has been hearing in his head that claim it is you are actually a way of manifesting his insanity?" Egwene prayed it was not true. She did not get what she prayed for, but hope remained.

"Yes, ANY voices in someone's head are signs of insanity," Lewis replied, "However, if we can get to him quickly enough, I can root out the insanity, and stop it in its tracks. How long has he had it?"

"About two years, give or take a week or so," replied Gawyn, who had noticed it before anyone else did.

"Ouch," muttered Lewis. He began pacing around the room. "That gives us 3 days to be sure. Don't ask me why its two years and ten days, that the madness's normal maturation period. Does anyone have any idea where he is at the moment?"

"I heard he was staying in Caemlyn," said Gawyn. He noticed Lewis's face, not knowing where Caemlyn was. "Um... south west of here, just follow the road. It's not like you'll make it in time, though. Caemlyn in 500 miles away from here."

Lewis gave Gawyn a bemused smile. He picked up what looked to be a set of keys upon a ring. He fumbled around with it, trying to find which one was the right one. He then, after a few seconds, pressed a button. Two beeps came out of nowhere, and lights flashed behind him. Gawyn naturally moved to protect Egwene. Lewis chuckled.

"Relax," He said, turning the lights on. In front of him was a state of the art, multi passenger attack helicopter. One's like these could go, well, quite fast. "This B212 Helicopter is capable of 500 miles an hour. This is what we'll take to Caemlyn. Hop in." He beckoned them to get in, and told them to put on the harnesses, and strap in.

"Alright," he said, eager to test if he still had the piloting down after 3000 years, "Let's go." With those words, the helicopter blades began to rotate, and the chopper lifted off. The trio was off to Caemlyn.

Short chapter, I know, but hey, next one should be longer. I hope it will be, at any rate.

Read and Review as always please.


End file.
